In recent years, with the development of high performance computers, running a plurality of operating systems on one computer has attracted attention, For example, it is possible in one computer to realize a highly functional system which takes advantage of each OS, by simultaneously operating a real-time OS for running a control program and a general-purpose OS, such as Windows (registered trademark) and Linux (registered trademark), having multiple functions and abundant software resources. Originally, these OSs are designed in consideration that one OS operates on one computer. Therefore, in order to let a plurality of OSs coexist on one computer, it becomes necessary to operate such that computer resources (memory, I/O (Input/Output) device, etc.) managed by each OS are not destroyed. For example, when booting the second OS after having booted the first OS, there is a need of a boot loader for exclusive use for booting the second OS without destroying the memory area of the first OS which has previously been activated. As a method for realizing these, there has been developed the technique of Patent literature 1, etc.
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 11-149385